Welcome to the Family
by Lacopiean90
Summary: You get Kidnapped by Jeff the Killer you end up the the creepypasta manor. What could happen next?
1. Kidnapped!

You're in your bedroom trying to sleep, but you can't. Something just isn't right. You hear something that sounds like breathing, right next to your bed. You wonder if it's just you, and you hold your breath to see if it is. It isn't. You sprang up in your bed, turn around, and fall out of bed. In the moonlight, you see two large white eyes, and a huge smile. Whatever it is lunges at you from across the bed. It grabs you and holds on. It holds with a grip so tight, you almost pass out. You start to think of the days prier to right now. The day you first found out about Creepypasta. The day you decided you wanted to become a proxy. The day your Majora's Mask game started to become...glitchy. Then, you pass out. You wake up in a dirty room. It smells really bad. You look around dazed, trying to figure out what's going on, when out of nowhere, "Hi I'm Jeff."


	2. Meet the Family

"What!?", you scream. "Jeff! Like, Jeff the Killer? Oh my God please no don't kill me! I promise I'll be of good purpose to you! I cou-" "Shut. Up!", screams Jeff right back at you. "You're not here for me to kill you. You're here, because you want to be a proxy.", he says. "Oh my God, this isn't happening. This isn't happening. It can NOT be happening!" "Oh well. That's too bad. Now I'll have to kill you.", he says with his eyes widining even more and his pupil diolating. "Wait NO! Ok. Ok. I'll be your proxy.", you say to him. "No you idiot. You're not going to be MY proxy. To me you're more useless then BEN, though he's my friend, I must say, he's useless. I mean come on, all he does is freak some guy out playing a video game and...Well, anyway, no. You're gonna be Slenderman's proxy.",says Jeff matter-of-factly. You two sit there in the room for a minute and you think of asking him a question, but it seems he doesn't like you, so you decide it's probably not a good idea. He looks at you strangely, as though thinking of something then dismissing it. "Ugh. What time is it? I'm so sick of being here in this room with a stupid Proxy Wannabe. Ulch. I hate your type.", says Jeff. "What did I do?",you say. Jeff looks at you with angry eyes, but still smiling of course because of the cuts on his face. "Because, you all just waste my time thinking you're all that, but really, you're just human like everyone else. You'll probably die in the middle of training. I really hope you do.", he says. "Oh so what? You're mad because I could probably replace you? Huh? Is that it, Jeff!?", you say, partially regretting it, now thinking about how stupid that was. "Oh you little...Ok. How about we get your training started early?", Jeff says. Jeff leaps up off the bed across the room at you. You swiftly move out of the way. Jeff pulls his signiture knife out of his hoodie pocket. He thrusts it at you, you avoid it. He slices at your throat, you manage to catch the knife with both of your hands, but get stabbed in the arm. You don't let the pain get to you though. You punch at Jeff, but he uses the knife to shield him, unfortunately for you, it slices your fist. He trips you up, and you hit the ground. Next thing you know he's on top of you. He raises the knife in both hands above his head, ready to bring it down in your chest, just as he brings it down, you catch it. You push up with all your might and it sends Jeffs off of you onto the ground. He's really angry now. He runs at you, grabs you, and pins you against the wall. There's nothing you can do now. He puts the tip of the knife to your throat. His eyes get bigger, his smile grows broader, his pupils dialate. "Well, this was fast." He laughes. Right before he delivers the fatal blow, someone bursts into the room. "JEFF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", hisses a very loud voice in your head. It's Slenderman. "Put our new proxy down, Jeff.", he says. Jeff looks you in the eyes, and drops you on the hard wood floor. You get up, and try to stop shaking so hard. "Wow, you look terrible.",says Slenderman. "Get up. Come meet the family."


	3. Trained by the Family

You follow Slenderman and Jeff down the stairs. They lead you to the Dead Room (living room). There, you see Ben playing video games, Sally playing with a doll that looks like Tails from Sonic _*how strange*_ ,Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoody talking about last nights victim, and Laughing Jack playing with Smile Dog. "Hey! Get away from Smile Dog, Jack!",says Jeff. "Hehehe. Ok Jeffrey.",says Jack. _"You all, I want you to meet our newst proxy.", _said Slenderman. "Uhuhuh...my...n-name i-i-is um-",you manage to stutter before you're interrupted by Slenderman in your thoughts. _**Shush that's enough. You're maknig yourself look stupid. Right now, I'm only in your thoughts. This isn't going to be the last time, so get used to it. **__"Ok.",_says Slenderman, now in everyone's thoughts. _"Let's decide who your trainor will be. You'll go to different ten minute training sessions with the more...physical pastas. No offense BEN and Sally. And when we're done, we'll decide your permanent trainor. Or atleast until you're good enough to kill on your own. Everyone understand?", _he says. "Understood.",everyone replies. Everyone gets up and runs to their training spots except for BEN and Sally, who stay there and start to watch their favorite The Simpsons episode, Dead Bart. Slenderman looks at you and asks, _**Are you ready?**_ "Yeah. I guess.", you say. _**Good enough.**_, replies The Slenderman. He grabs you with one of his tentacles and teleports you to a room, places you down, and teleports somewhere else. Its dark in the room. Really dark. But you can still see about half of the room, because of a single candle on a dresser. The candle is bright but emits a silver blue light. "Hahahahaha.", says a voice from the dark side of the room. "Jack?" You say. "Noooo.", says the voice playfully. "It's...ME!", it says. It jumps out of the darkness at you and cuts your face. _*That's not going anywhere.*_. You instantly realize who it is. Its Jeff. You use the move Jeff used on you earlier and trip him up. You look around and find a big butcher knife simiilar to Jeff's. He gets up and dusts himself off. You charge at him with the knife, but he rolls through your legs, and he stabs you in the calf. You scream in pain, and grab the wound. You feel the warm blood pouring out but then remember, _*Wait, I'm in training!* _You gather up enough endurance and courage to try to slice at Jeff with your knife. He blocks with his and thrusts at you. You move out of the way and punch jeff in the face. He staggers back in pain. You run at him and try to slice his face. You miss, but cut off a lock of his hair. He looks in awe as his hair falls to the floor. He looks back at you. The room is silent. Then, Jeff runs straight towards you, you move and trip him up and he goes straight into the wall. You pin him against the wall with your arm. You put your knife up to his throat. The same way he did to you. And then...Slenderman pops up. _"Ok. Times up. Let's go!" _You let Jeff go and Slenderman grabs you and teleports into another area. It looks like a carnival except black and white. Even you're black and white. You walk around. Confused as to what's happening. You look around and see dead mutilated people and animals hanging by their organs pinned up on dart boards. It's sickening. You almost throw up. You hear someone laughing in the distance. Whatever it is runs past some booths. Then behind you you hear, "HAHAHAHAHA WELL WELL NEW PROXY!", says a schreeching voice coming behind you. "I see you made it through your first training lesson with Jeffery! Congratulations! Now let's see how well you can make it with...ME!" Suddenly, Laughing Jack jumps off from the top of one of the rides infront of you. "Let's do this, shall we?", he said. You remember the knife you got from the room you trained with Jeff in, and you pull it out of your hoodie. You slice at Jack, and he puffs into a cloud of grey smoke. _*Where'd he go!?*_, you think to yourself. He pops up behind you and slices you with his finger nails/claws on your back. You fall to the ground and remember your calf. You check it. It's healed! So the trainings don't actually kill you! You get up, more determined than before and act like you're going to stab him again, but half way you turn around and stab him right in the heart when he poofs there. Then, you hear Slenderman's voice in your head saying,_**Congratulations young proxy. You've defeated Laughing Jack in training. I didn't expect that at all. I am proud. Ready for your next training? Yes? Ok!**_ Slenderman pops up wraps you up and teleports you to the woods. It's nighttime, but you can see perfectly. Then, he leaves. You walk around trying to see who your next trainer will be. You're shaking and scared. Then, you see something. You try to see what it is, but before you get a good chance, it runs straight towards you. You can't help but to run, but then, like the idiot you are, you fall. The creature then comes towards you, and you see what it is. It's B.O.B.,and you're scared out of your mind. You didn't even know he was in the Creepypasta Manor. You can't help but look at his...you know, and you move out of the way. This one was too much for you. He kicks you into a nearby tree, you fall to the ground. He runs up to you and starts to kick you again, and again, and again, and again. You try to block the kicks but can't. You pull out your knife and try to protect yourslef with that, but it's not doing any good. You at least manage to cut his foot, but he doesn't feel anything, and he keeps going. He keeps kicking and kicking until your ten minutes is up. Then, in comes Slenderman. _"Ok, ok, that's enough. Ok, Proxy. Come on let's go."_,he says. He does the usual and now you're in the Dead Room. You have know idea except what's going on except that it's empty. You're walking around, but then you notice the basement. You're reluctant at first, but you go in anyway. It's freezing cold down there. Not even your hoodie can stop the cold. You see a creature sitting there. With long razor like claws. You instantly know...it's The Rake. You waste no time. You run straight towards him with your knife in hand, but then he turns around and stares at you. You can't help but to look into his eyes. You feel...hypnotized by his icy stare. But then, He attacks you, but then...You wake up. It was all just a dream. You wake up from your bed, get up, and go wash your self. You get ready for school, get on the bus, and leave. When you get to school, you see your teacher sitting there except, there are no students. Your teacher is sitting at her desk, crying. You ask her what's wrong. And she says, "I didn't spread it!" "Spread what?",you ask. Then, she looks you straight in the eyes, and says, "I didn't spread the word." She then starts barking, and foaming at the mouth. You start to scream, and Smile Dog comes and just walks around you in a circle. Whispering thoughts into your mind. _***Kill yourself. Noone will care. Just do it. You see she didn't spread the word. Look how miserable she is. You'll be just like her. You know why you're with us? It's because you'll never be loved. Your mother never loved you. She beat you remember? Yeah, you remember. You don't want to put up a fight. So just end it.* **_So you do. Then, you're on the floor in the death room with everybody there. Slenderman speaks,_"Wow, you're terrible. Really terrible, but, we see you are very similar to one of us already. Know who it is? The pasta you're most like, and your new trainer is...Jeff."_


End file.
